Reunited
by Lady Jacceline
Summary: Harry is getting abused by the Dursleys.He finally is a Seventh year. But this year is not like the others. New love, crazy ideas from Dumbledore.And the biggest shocker of them all! Don't forget Voldemort! My first fanfic. Please read it's really good!
1. The Beginning of a New Era

Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling I would have the last book out already and fly my jet, talking with a british accent. I on the other hand own the clothes on my back and live in the NYC and own my OC.

On number 4 Privet Drive, was a 17 year old boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightening shaped scar on his head. But the strange thing about him is that he HATES the summer holidays.

"Boy! Get down here right now or I'll make you wish you were never born!"Yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry Potter groaned ,shut the bloody hell up you fat piece of shit! Harry thought. "Coming Uncle Vernon" At least I get to go back to Hogwarts next week. Harry went downstairs and all of a sudden... SMACK! "Boy," Yelled Uncle Vernon ," that's for taking to long. In fact you get half of your breakfast then, You lazy no good bastard. Just like your father and mother. Your mother was a whore, just like you." At that comment Harry lost control. He shouted "Shut the bloody hell up you fat,stupid, dumb ass! You know nothing about her! You fucking bastard you can suck your own dick for all I care ass hole you are the stupidest person i ever met!" Years of abuse came tumbling out of Harry's mouth and when he actually took a breath, he saw how his Uncle looked. Uncle Vernon looked livid. His face turning an ungodly shade of purple and then... SMACK! Uncle Vernon slapped Harry so hard in the face that Harry's face was black and blue and had a large hand print on it. But as suddenly as that happened, Uncle Vernon sickenly sweetly "asked" Harry to come upstairs with him. Harry stared in horror for he knew what would happen.

But all of a sudden Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry, dragged him upstairs, and threw him into his rooom. Harry slowly tried creeping back but Vernon caught him.He tore off Harry's clothes and pulled off his pants and underwear. Uncle Vernon dragged Harry onto his little bed and penetrated him. He pushed in and out for a while and finally with a long guttural sound, he squirted out cum into Harry and left. Harry just brokedown and cried. I mean who won't? Life wasn't going his way. He basically called himself "Fate's Bitch". But in between his legs were cum,blood, and sweat.

Soon after, Harry took a long bath. He washed off days of grime,blood ,and sweat off his body. He said"Why me? Why must _I _be the one to be abused, rape,& tormented all the time. God why me!" And cried all over again.

Harry was glad for one thing. He was going back to for his last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in two days. He was also glad that Uncle Venon wouldn't try hitting him again so close to him going back to school.

As Harry looked for the first time this summer at himself, he was shocked at how much he changed. First off, he was smokin' hot! His face and body lost all of his baby fat so his face looked real manly. He had some well-formed muscles from his work, a light tan, his gorgeous emerald eyes sparkled. His hair was still messy but it grew longer!

Soon that glorious day of deliverance came when he could go back to Hogwarts. But this year he would NEVER forget what happened.


	2. Dumbledore's Meeting

On September first. Harry woke up and made breakfast for the Dursleys. After they ate, Harry got

the leftovers which were a half piece of toast, 1 egg, and some orange juice. After that Vernon

grabbed Harry's trunk , placed it in the trunk of the family's car, and off they went to Kings Cross

where Harry's life changed forever.As soon as they reached Uncle Vernon handed Harry his trunk

and told him"You better not come during the school year or else I'll kill you!" and stalked off.

Harry checked to make sure that no one he knew saw him and went threw the barrier at platform 9

3/4. As soon as he got on the train he found an empty compartment and used a concealing charm on

his face. He barely put his wand away when a scream caught his attention. It was Hermione and Ron! Hermione grew even prettier than last year and Ron more muscular, freckly, and taller at 6 foot 4.

Hermione was previoiusly a large B, she was now a C cup, with pretty teeth and standing at 5ft. 7. She also had a very nice hour glass figure.

But when they stared at him, they realised something off. He wore no glasses, so Ron asked "Mate! How are you ? How was your summer? What the bloody hell happened to your glasses?" To which Harry replied "Great to see you both! I'm fine", which caused Hermione to look at him strangly," My summer... boring as hell. And my glasses? Oh right1 I got contacts." So they spent sometime talking about their summers,school, and bashing Umbridgeagain,Malfoy Jr. and Sr., and Snape. When lo and behold,in comes Draco Malfoy and his cronies Goyle and Crabbe. "So what do you know?",Started Malfoy,"A Weasley,a Mudblood, and Fuckhead! All in one compartment" "shut the bloody hell up" Cried Harry.

Now that was about to start a major fight until Professor McGonagol came in and asked to see Draco. So that was how they left

The trolley lady came into their compartment and they all got some pumpkin pastries, chocolate Hermione really likes it, and pumkin juice.

They went to change as they saw that they were almost at hogwarts. Hermione changed in the compartment first as the boys were at both ends making sure no one went in.

Then Harry and Ron changed in the same pattern.

As they went into the carriage they admired their last first view of Hogwarts in awe. Hogwarts was so beautiful!

Soon after they got in the castle for the start of term feast. But then the new children got sorted in the houses.

Harry ate as much as he can, which ended up almost putting Ron to shame. He ate 1 and a half of a Kidney-and-Steak pie, corn, his favorite treacle tart,a chocolate cakedon't worry,it's a mini pie, and some pumpkin juice.

Afterwards, Dumbledoremade his start of term feast. He talked about the new teachers- Professor Janice Zenix for D.A.D.A, and Professor Henri On-reDelacourt for Muggle Studies. He also told some rules, and that classes start the 3rd, and to have a good night.

Harry, Ron,and Hermione were getting ready to leave when Brian Thomasson a Gryffindor 2nd year told Harry Dumbledore wanted to see Harry alone.

As Harry went, little did he know that this meeting was the one to change his life forever.

"Hello Mr.Potter!" Crried Dumbledore,"Have a seat, want a lemon drop?" As Harry sat down in a rather comfortable chair,he studied the room.

It was bright where he and Dumbledore was sitting but in the far corners of the room it was inpossible to see anything. And as he turned back to the powerful wizard he saw that he was wearing a brilliant blue robe.

His hand was fixed from the damage inflicted to it. You see at the end of sixth year Dumbledore didn't die, he was badly wounded but survived,Snape wasn't took a year off-to everyones pleasure, and Horace Slughorn was still potions master.

Then Dumbledore turned serious. "Harry, I don't know how to explain this but... on Febuary 24th 1980 a little girl was born. She was the offspring of your father and one Danielle Kensington. " "WHAT!!!" "Please let me finish Harry.

As I was saying she is 7 months older than you. She also is here today..." "No bloody way",Harry said clamly though his eyes were flashing with furiousity,and then all hell broke loose.

SMASH,BANG,RI-I-I-P! Harry was furiously mad. He took one step closer to Dumbledore and plucked the hat from his head and ripped it to pieces. Harry looked at Dumbledore a moment, his eyes smoldering with anger and filling slowly with hot,angery,confused tears.

"Why?" He asked sadly,"Why now, why me",Then the anger came back,"Why didn't you tell me before! How could you, you uhhhhhhh!!!" Finally he just cried for a while and told Dumbledore to tell him more.

"Harry, I just found out this summer.You see I learned a basic idea of what happened. We had an Order meeting and someo one brought some Firewhiskey to the meeting. I had left 5 minutes prior to the party." And I found out that Danielle got pregnant 2 weeks later." "My dad cheated on my mum!?" "No, no,no. They were engaged then and not married. But your sister knows more." "Please come out dear!"


	3. And in Comes Big Sister

Hi hope you like! I'll like to shout out Gellybelly for being my first reviewer. R&R.

"Bloody Hell, she's here-here?" Asked Harry cautiously.

"Yes" said a voice, but it wasn't Dumbledore's. It was a beautiful, mystifying,happy,musical voice.

"Harry my boy, This is your sister Nevaeh Danielle Amer'cie Kensington."

In one of the oddly dark corners was movement, and then _she_ came out. She was one word: _beautiful._

She was 6'0 to Harry's 6'2. She weighed in at 130lbs. Nevaeh was a size 8. She wore an Alara Tie shirt with a True Religion 'Joey' Basic - Urban Cowboy Dark jeans. On her feet were a pair of size 9 Dior Ruched Knee Boots. As for jewelery Nevaeh had on a pair of David Yurman Hoop earrings, David Yurman Confetti Three Station Citrine Bangle on her right wrist, and a Kendra Scott Charm bracelet on the left.But the most unusual of her _VERY_ expensive outfit was her Ippolita Turquoise Crown Ring. Nevaeh had a Jean Paul Gualtier Le Prive Detective Satchel, and a Dolce & Gabbana Sheild Sunglasses perched on her head.

If that was impressive enough, her natural looks were to die for. Her skin was the same shade of Jordin Sparks,Her hair was a rich black with honey/ medium brown highlights.

It was wavy with some loose curls surrounding her. It looked healthy, smooth, and beautiful.

Nevaeh's feature's were very well proportionate and magnificant. Her eyes were a darker shade of green than Harry's with lashes that were long and thick.Her lips were full and thick with a light pink lipgloss/lipstick contraption.

She was a 37D, with a 28 inch. waist and 39 inch waist. Nevaeh was blessed with long legs. She was basically toned, with strong, graceful legs like a gazelle.

"Hello, Harry! Nice to find the little squirt I've been waiting for!" Nevaeh cried before turning Harry into a huggin'pole.

Harry was mesmerized that this total hottie who _was_ his sister hugging him that he noticed that she smelled like almonds and cheries.

"Hello Ne-Nevaeh"Harry stuttered. Sweet, twinkling sound filled Dumbledore's office as Nevaeh laughed at Harry's nervousness.

At this time, Dumbledore broke the silence by telling a bit about Nevaeh's background. "Harry, Nevaeh here,is an American though she was born here... You see Nevaeh come from a influential, powerful family, that has magical and muggle strings... She attended Calhoun Academy, in N.Y.S near Albany. She was a shoe-in to being head girl this year, but chose to spend it with you..."

The more Harry learned about this facinating witch the more he loved her, as a brother.

Soon, Dumbledore looked at the time and realized that curfew was an hour ago as it was 11pm. So he told Harry and his new pupil goodnight, and that Nevaeh had her own room but it wasn't ready yet, and to keep his pass.

"Good night Dumbledore!" called the two tired Gryffindors to their Headmaster.

As Harry and his sister were going down the stairs with Harry leading the way, Nevaeh slipped going down the stairs in her heels. Harry noticed her as she began her "descent" and caught her. SWOOSH THUD! Nevaeh made minor impact to the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain of 1 year and seeker of 6.

"Thanks", Nevaeh said with a chessy grin,"Agent Hanks _did_ say I would have a fall from all my heels. So he was right!" And with that statement she smooth out herself.

Once again they started out to Gryffindor Tower. Over the way Nevaeh and Harry talked about their favorite Quidditch teams. Harry was a Chudley Cannons fan ,whereas, Nevaeh was a Yankee Bombers fan. As they carried their debate on they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, bugger! What is that stupid password?! Dumbledore should have told us..." As Harry was on a mini rant, the portrait opened. Dumbledore was the password!

As they went through the portrait hole, Harry going in first, they noticed two figures talking. One had bushy hair and the other had red.

"Ron! It's not _SPEW _it's S.P.E.W..." "Harry!!", exclaimed Hermione. With a jerking movement Ron realized his best friend of 7 years was there.But he wasn't by himself, he had a total babe with him.

"Hey you lot, I want to introduce someone to you." Harry said. But when they came in , Nevaeh put on her shades.

They all went to a couch, though Nevaeh chose a chair, and Harry began.

"Hermione, Ron you are my best mates, right?!"That was responded with cries of yes and duh we were since first year.

"This is Nevaeh Danielle Amer'cie Kensington, Neva Harry's nick name for her- Nev- vaylike in vague this is Ron Weasley" nod of head towards cute red head,"And Hermione Granger, resident book-worm"Harry said jokingly.

At this Nevaeh stood up and shoke both of their hands while smiling and saying she was glad to meet them. But as that was going on Nevaeh made mental notes and then sat back down.

With intros complete, Harry continued on. "You see on the 24th of Febuary of 1980, she was born. She is my...sister."

LINELINELINELINELINE

a/n:Sorry bout the cliffy again but it's too hard to resist.Hope you liked the chapter, the next one is on its way.

R&R first person to r&r gets a prize... an invisible cloak that is imaginary! And I have a contest, you can draw what they think Nevaeh looks like. If I like one the best !, you'll get recongnition,2, I'll try putting it up ,3, a special bonus prize.

Bye, Lady Jacceline!


	4. Before England

A/N: I don't like writing disclaimers. JK is still not letting Harry go. So I have pervious disclaimers go for chappy's without one.

This is a part Nevaeh / no one's POV

* * *

No one's POV 

_Dear Dominique, 7/23/--_

_I can't believe that I'm going to London,to Hogwarts, & to finally meet my famous little brother!_

_But why you might ask am I going? I'll tell you. Lets start at they very beginning._

_Hi, my name is Nevaeh Danielle Amer'cie Kensington. I was born Febuary 24,1980, I'm 17 and about to be a half old._

_My mom was Danielle Elizabeth Kensington. But my father is James Potter. My Mom and Dad were never married or "together". You know? The funny thing is the story of how I was concived._

_It was June 24th,1979. And in London there was an Order of the Pheonix meeting.Albus Dumbledore my new Headmaster was leader. He called a meeting and it was productive. The Order won a good victory over the Death Eaters, hardly any casualties. But after Dumbledore left hot! Sirius Black brought out alot of Firewhiskey. After a while people got ,first, a little loose, then tipsy. James Potter and his fiancee Lily Evans- a muggle born,were there, too. My Mom graduated the same year as them, they were all good friends. Lily ended up gravitating towards Mad-eye Moody-one of the only sober people there.Mom and James were drunk of their asses._

_Aruther Weasley was dancing without his shirt and partying while his wife Molly was cheering and looking pissed off._

_People were dancing having a good time, getting laidthey left though, and talking._

_Soon people ,either, fell asleep, going home, or being escorted home. Lily was taken home by Mad-eye though she was flirting with him and trying to flash all her goods. But Danielle and James went to an upstairs room and ... did the deed._

_When they woke up the next morning, they had major hangovers and in the same bed naked. Danielle woke first and was in a daze, but once she saw her clothing state and that James was in "her" bed, she screamed. James woke up and then they had a tug-of-war with the sheet to cover them selves. _

_They were so nervous.Finally, they were covered- some what- and got ready. James and Danielle talked about what happened. They coouldn't believe how good the other was and the fact they did it. They talked and came to an agreement, if, god-forbid then,Danielle got pregnant James would pay my Mom 2000 pounds or $3985.21 USD a month til I was born. Then 4000 pounds til I turned 21._

_Currently, I have $812,982.84 of "life money" and $35,866.89 of "birth money."_

_And James and Lily got to visit and they would still be cool._

_After their meeting. They saw a sober and embrassed Lily with a disgruntled Mad-eye. They found out that Lily striped to her birthday suit when Mad-eye told her to change as he was "babysitting" her. As he came back into the bedroom she was nakedshowing him every nock and cranny. Not only that she was playing with herself. Her pussy was wet-ish and her tits were wet. Mad-eye was ,finally, able to make her stop and control her. She dressed this time and went to bed as Mad-eye was securing the area._

_And then 9 months later,I was born.. But before then Lily and James got married on the 4th of August. Lily got pregnant in November. And that was basically what happened._

_But lets hear about me currently.When I turned 2 we mommy and me moved to NYC. I've been living there since. My Mom was an Auror. She was top paid as head of the Auror department.Man I miss her! _

_I first went to school at Miss Mary Pennyfeather Nursery and Junior School. Miss Mary was a witch from Austrian and British descent, a pureblood anyone would love. I was there from 4 yrs old-7. From there I went to Calahan Aries Prepatory School. They we had muggles and magic folk. But the muggles were cool with magic, though.We had prep for when we went to school._

_After I went to Calhoun Academy near Albany,NY. I started at 11. I had some cool friends there. We always got the Daily Prophet. And I would hear about the "Boy-who-lived", I was facinated. We American sure do love the British._

_I was made prefect in my 5th year. My house was Faris- based on one of the founders Fortescue Arknold Bunkerheimer Faris. There's also Nott,Arcanal, and Zenith. _

_I went to church usually at New Albany SDA Church. Yes, you heard me or is it saw? I'm a witch and I'm Christian!_

_When I found out I thought omg! I'm a heaten, I'm going to be condended by God! But after some very hard thinking I came up with Verdict. God wanted me to change the world, for the better! If Satan was behind it I'll piss him off by using my powers for good and God._

* * *

Nevaeh's POV 

// thoughts

HEY THERE MISS SUNSHINE WAKE UP-P-P-P UP! HELLO THERE BABY LOVE YOU SO MUCH-H-H! HEY HEY MISS SUNSHINE BAY BAY OH MISS SUNSHINE...

BEEP/O come on! what was I thinking when I put that song on my phone to wake me? What ever./

"OMG!" I screamed. I realized that 1, it was 9 o'clock, 2, I had to get ready to leave at 11 for South Carolina to say bye to Uncle Carl and Aunt Ferra. So I got up and looked in the mirror- /Man I looked good!/ So I hurried along to my bathroom. It's so cool !

I have a gigantic tub, a shower,a nice toilet ,and a double sink. It has an Ocean theme. I helped chose everything. I live at Coleeridge Street ,Manhattan Beach,Brooklyn! My house is so cool! I'm stripping off my clothes as I look at my "mark". It looks like a curled up snake or something./A mark of... lets not go there!/ I am what I am no changing that./ I decide to take a bath. "La la la I sing La la la practicing my sing singing!!!!!" I sing then I hear a knock at my door. "Can I come in?" Asks my guardian, Aunty Alex - a hot young 27 yr. old. Sure I yelled at her.Aunty Alex came in. She was in her robe but I knew she had on part of her outfit on.She likes to half dress then finish before we leave. "Ready to go?" I know what she means though. She sure as hell not talking about South Carolina!

Yeah, I heard myself say to her.She was still sad about Daddy. Well you see, after my mom and I moved to America, she met an old friend from an Order meeting with Americans. His name was Parker Davinport, Aunty Alex is his little sister. When I was little I called Parker -Daddy. That name stuck. So when I knew his name I called him that. But when I was 10 they got married-like I wanted them to.

When they got married I called Parker, Daddy. I called him Daddy til the day he and Mom died. I was 15 when they were murdered by Death Eaters. Some one Voldemort chose as his commander in America killed them. I found out they had "fun" with my mother. Need I say more? They killed them when I found out at school. Even Alicia Prewett consoled me. Aunty Alex took care of me when they were doing Auror business. So now she is my full time guardian.I even consider her my older sister!

/I know how you feel/ "Kiddo!" ,I heard her say,"Hurry up!" With that she left.

Some undisclosed time later...

/What will I wear?/ I tought as I stood in my huge walk-in closet wearing my robe. "Oh! I know my new top from Ageless Fashions!" I said. It's a burgundy peasant top with an awesome trim, Gold & Cpper knotwork. Which would look perfect with a pair of True Religion's 'Joey' Big T - Lonestar jeans. "But what shoes...", I muttered. BING! "I know my Donna Karan Suede Tie Sandals!"

I had the perfect bag. My Dolce & Gabbana Demin Shopper Bag. As for my underwear/I'll wear my Infinity Edge white bra from Victoria's Secret with my laser-cut satin hiphuggers./

As I chose my outfit, I got out my cart-no seriously I have a cart, and put every thing there then went to the dressing room. It has mirrors all over the place yet it's nice. They are angled so you can see everywhere so you know you look good.

I use Victoria's Secret Skin care. I have the scent Love Spell. I love how it smells and so do the fellas.So I sat down in front of the makeup palace-it's practically a store!. /For this outfit I should have a darker more mysterious look, right?/ So I got on some smoky green and blak eyeshadow on, mascara, and a dark red lipstick. The eyeshadow made my eyes pop but it wasn't over powering. So to complete my outfit I put on a pair of my Yossi Harari 24K Gold Circle earrings.Then I put on my Roberto Coin Gold Link Necklace./Man, I look good!/

So with a cry of "I'm ready!" Aunty Alex and I left to go down the elevator of ourbecause of recent events4 story house. We are walking out when ... I trip over a step. After dear Aunty Alex was sure I was ok, she LAUGHED at me!.

/But it was funny as Hell!/ As we walked to the garage, she opened it. We went to her car. A Ford Explorer Limited that's almost $50,000.

We climbed in and drove to JFK were our car would be brought back and we'll get picked up. Aunty Alex put our suitcases in the car the night before so today we'll have no problems.

We reached and some friend of Aunty Alex's took the car and we went to the area for Delta flights. The check-in crap went quick./Though those two guards the lady and guy were extremely handsy. I swear the lady squeezed my boobs !!! BITCH!/

The rest of the way was good.

When we reached the plane we got Champagne. I,personally, like it. So I drank it then recognized it. It was/Don Perignon 1998-mmn Good Year!/

So I sat in my seat contemplating my new move. I was shocked about the "Boy-Who-Lived" being my kid brother! I remember wanting to do things...But he's my brother sooo... I stopped thinking and I want to know him for who he is not what he's knowned as.

"Welcome To Charleston International Airport.Thank you for flying Continental Airlines and we hope to see you again" Said a male voice over the speaker.

Wow! But I realized I ate and was in serious thought.

So Aunty Alex and I went through customs, got stared at, and went on our way to the limo waiting for us.

We climbed in as our chaffeur opened the door. /God he was smokin'! He was french and sexy! YOU ARE MINE!/ But a cool, debonair voice said "Thanks now you do know where we're going?" I realized that that voice was mine!/Man I'm good!/

* * *

No one's POV 

As they drove along through Charleston,with Pierre Dumont-the chafeur, they got to the Hilton Greenville. They checked in, asked the staff if someone could put their stuff in their seperate rooms-they had rooms next to each other and had a connecting door.

They soon returned to Pierre and continued on to Bramblewood Stables.

"Well looky hear my dear sista in law and my niece" Said the imposing, yet gentle 6'6 Carl Garrett. Nevaeh's uncle in his thick South Carolina drawl. It was so thick that sometimes she couldn't understand what the hell he was saying.

Aunty Alex and Nevaeh had gotten out of the car and was walking toward a door which was Carl's office but he beat them to the punch leaning on the door post.

"Uncle Carl!" cried Nevaeh as she ran to him.

"How is my little warrior?" "Gonna get you , Aunty Ferra and Aunty Alex to buy me a pizza pie!" replied Nevaeh in her perfect South Carolina drawl.

"Well I reckon I should tell your Aunt to buy some and throw her's to the horses-especially Star Fire then" Uncle Carl replied laughingly with his signature twinkle of his clear dark blue eyes.

"If you do you'll never live to see tomorrow" said Nevaeh through her teeth.

HAHAH-HEY!!!!!! That hurt you little evil pyshco-SMACK-angel?" exclaimed Uncle Carl. He was laughing at her when she started to hit him with her pursewhich was heavy-to normal peoplethen whacked him again with it.

Some laughing was heard in the background, Aunty Alex was laughing her ass off.

"Well, I do declare, please stop flogging my husband with your purse and give the some suga' and some Benjamins" said Aunty Ferra threw her laughs. As Nevaeh ran towards her she saw a bump on her aunt's stomach which was usually flat. Aunt Ferra's smile, if possible, grew bigger. "Yes it's true", she said in her thick drawl,"I-we are having a little girl!"

"I'm so happy for you" she cried in her normal NY voice.

"Now lets go in side 'cause dinner's almost ready!" said Aunt Ferra. Aunt Ferra was beautiful and had skin a little darker than Nevaeh. She was her mom's sister, was 5'8 with honey eyes, and weighed 135.

As they went in side for dinner they reminised, argued over quidditch, talked about their current lives, learned about the baby, and more.

When Aunt Ferra came back, she had: 6 medium margarita pizza pies, bread sticks, brownies,salad, and drinks. Everyone had their fill and then an important annoucement was made.

"Alex, Neva pronouced -nev-a, we want you to be caeful. Neva, you, especially, up in that ol' school. We will be providin' 10,000 galleons for you in your Gringotts account." Uncle Carl said.

"When you're going to London you'll be having some... for lack of better word... chaperones." Said Aunty Alex.

"Your Uncle and I are two of your chaperones, and you'll have Agent Hanks from the ministry and your cousin Abby." She finished.

"Great!" said Nevaeh.

And without further ado they talked a bit longer and got ready for bed.

Aunty Alex and Nevaeh stayed the night in one of the bedrooms.

As they woke up Nevaeh went into the bathroom. She found her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

She knew they got accioed it. Of course they would, they were purebloods after all.

She brushed her teeth and her Aunt Ferra did a cleaning spell on her clothes as she took a shower.

When she came out, she went down for breakfast.

"Mornin' Uncle Carl, Aunt Ferra, baby!" she said cheerfully.

"Suga how was your sleep?" Aunt Ferra inquired. "It was great, are you _sure_ you didn't drug the food?" Nevaeh replied good-naturedly.

After breakfast, Nevaeh went to one of the stables to see Starfire-her horse. Starfire _was_ a purebred Arabian horse, but she had a bit of Thestral in her.

She was magnificant, she was all black with a star shape on the forehead, and the hair was glossy black with some auburn.

Nevaeh went taking her out. Nevaeh was in her -now clean- outfit from yesterday with little makeup.. She had it so it looked natural.

Nevaeh guided Starfire out of her stable and took her out. As he was walking she saw a new horse. It was a big strong Palamino American Saddlebred.

* * *

As she looked closer, a tall, young, blond ,aristocratic male appeared giving the horse a carrot. 

"Hello! Are you new here?" Nevaeh asked the boy.

"Yes." he said aloofy. He was very pale and Nevaeh was sure you couldn't get his shade of blond easy. It was white-blond and had shaggy bangs around his face.

She also noticed he sounded british. The boy looked close to Nevaeh's age no more than 18.But when he looked at her his steely silver blue tinted eyes went wide! If only for a second.

"And who might you be?" he asked. "I can ask you the same thing." she retorted.

"I am Draco Malfoy",now if you didn't get that from before then... your slow!,"Forgive me, but what's your name?"

Cute no hot! Was all Nevaeh thought. But she said that her name was Nevaeh.

* * *

"You want to ride together? I know all the best routes!" Nevaeh exclaimed. Sure was all she got and when she attempted to get on the horse, he helped her up. 

Without further ado, the took off.

They chatted about their horses, their homes, Draco was very pleased when he found out she was rich, school- though both _really_ tried to avoid question-,and others.

They took a trail and raced but Draco lost graciously. As they continued on, they realized that it was already dark. As they took Starfire and Apollo- Draco's horse- back to their stables. "Nevaeh? Where can I find you?" asked a strangely timid Draco.

"You know the owner?" nod,"He's my uncle, so tomarrow look for him and you'll most likely find me!" Nevaeh answered.

"Bye!" they said at the same time, then grinned nervously. "Goodnight" Nevaeh said and innocently kissed him on the cheek as she left.

Draco had a hand their were the most remarkable girl he ever met just kissed him and waved goodbye.

* * *

As Nevaeh said goodnight and she and her Aunt Alex got into the limo she thought-wow! I cann't believe I found the coolest and hottest guy this morning! OMG he was smokin' I think I love him! Or is it that I'm crushin' on blondy? 

As Draco and his father Lucius Malfoy went to their own hotel somewhere all he thought was- Oh Merlin, she kissed me, wow! Man I loved her boobs, she was a work of art and her ass, wow I am gonna have a good night!.

* * *

Nevaeh's POV 

As we reached the hotel, I was tired but when I saw the hotel room, I was pleased with it. It was pretty. As I changed into somoe pajama pants and a tank top I leaped onto the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up she felt like a million bucks as she got ready to go back to see Draco- or Drake which was her nickname for him that he liked.

I dressed in a pair of applebottom jeans, a apple bottom gray tank and my stiletto sneakers. /Man I outdo my self./ As I finished dressing and putting on a certain skincare stuff, I looked at the clock and hurried up. Aunty Alex wasn't coming with me, something bout a hunk in the lobby buying her lunch or something. As I went to get breakfast, I bumped into this old man who was shorter than me and was right in between my boobs. He was staring at them the whole encounter.I quickly ran off and went to the restaurant. There I had a big breakfast of: Eggs, turkey bacon,homefries,orange juice, a virgin Shirley Temple, and toast. I then payed and went back to the room to get my bag. I told Aunty Alex I was leaving and called Pierre to pick me up and left the hotel.

As I got out the limo. I saw My Uncle Carl with his fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde locks, towering over Draco who was talking to him. I stepped out with 3 cokes, and my glass of champange. "Well hello Uncle Carl!", with a peck on the cheek,"Hey Drake!" I said with a seductive tone. HUMPH "Ok Ok, well", I turned to my piece of man candy,"Hello Master Draco Malfoy, I am honored to make your aqquitance." and with a regal curtsy ,I got up and bowed dramatically. "Better?"

Well don't do that was my reply. "Come on Draco, We have alot to talk about until the 24th when I leave. "You're leaving then ,too?Wow that's the same day as I." Sweet.

AS we walked over to the horses, Draco all of a sudden grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I was screaming as he ran to this pool/lake thing. No it was a pool and my stilettos were gone and... the fuckin' bastard threw me in! I screamed as he did that and while he was laughing, an improvement from his oh-so-sexy smirk, I pulled him in. He was hillarius.

As we swam around we felt a connection./I'm in love/No I'm not it puppy love, a crush, infatuation?!/

"Nevaeh, Nevaeh?" SPLASH "Huh?" I said startled."Wanna race?" I said you're on and we played for a while. But I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding around him. It must be my... gut feeling of things to come.

* * *

When Draco looked at his hands and saw they were turning pruny, he ran out like a sissy. I followed after. My high pony tail now out and crazy yet sexy, I realized one important fact."Drake we're wet and it's getting cold!" Draco suggested we get blankets and sit on this big rock to be warmed by the sun. /So romantic./ I raced him to my Uncle's house and we got blankies and a picnic basket, and some other stuff. We layed down on the rock and had a hero we shared together. Afterwards we fell asleep. 

About 3 hours later we were shaken up. Uncle Carl had a laughing look on his face. When we looked at each other. Draco & I were embrassed, I almost blussed.We were wraped around each other. I was using his chest as a pillow and our legs were stuck in between the other's legs. We quickly seperated.

/Hey atleast I'm dry./ So without further ado we left and followed Uncle Carl to the house. Drake, Want to meet my aunts? He said O.K. So I told Aunty Alex to get Aunt Ferra and come to the parlor room. As they came Draco-the-oh-so-perfect-gentleman- greeted them all. So we all talked and Uncle Carl started the Spanish Inquisition of questioning.

* * *

So basically that's how we spent the rest of our time together. We took walks, rode our horses, hung out in various places,and kissed. /He is one damn good kisser./ On the day we both left- we shared our final good byes. As everyone thought we would never see each other again-or would we?

* * *

As we said our final goodyes to Aunty Ferra and Uncle Carl, Uncle Carl gave me a taser gun, a economy pack of pepper spray, and a wand holster. So we went into the waiting limo and drove away from there to the airport. We brought our suitcases with us that day. We went back home on our flight in first class. We relaxed. When I walked into my suite of a bedroom. 

I took a bath with lots of bubbles. I then summoned a house elf named Pinky. "Pinky! Can you bring me a lemonade please!" Then I relaxed while listening to my Ipod. The day's date was the 24th of August. We would be leaving in some hours to go _back _to the airport on the 25th."Neva you have a phone call!" Aunty Alex called through the bathroom door. So I told her to bring my phone in. It was my sidekick. But better yet it was Abby. So we talked.

I told her all about his-royal-hottnes. Abby was 5'9. And 24 years old with beautiful large dark brown eyes, and curly raven hair going to her upper back region. Abby also had medium brown skin and full lushish lips. "Nevaeh, I'm coming over to your house later! And guess what I'm an offical Gringotts curse-breaker!"

* * *

I dressed in some sweats and a tank with my nikes. Plus a sleeveless hoodie. My hair was straight with my Ipod head piece in my ears. 

Aunty Alex and I were talking about my new school supplies when a call came for a"Miss Alexis Davinport" from... David Bloom- Hollywood director. She was told that they wanted her to check the area they were filming a movie in. He knew she was a proud, pureblooded witch as he was a wizard. She accepted the good paying job.

* * *

DING DONG- Came Abby Sharadin thundering in when I opened the door.She was wearing Juicy Couture's Sateen Jacket & Pants with their Voile blouse. And with a pair of Chain Moccasins, Chain Drop earrings, Tortoise Charm necklace, Gold & Tortioseshell bracelet,and their Logo Rimless Shield sunglasses.Plus the Stella Medallion Hobo. Abby had her hair was long with wavy curls. 

"Abby!" "Nevaeh!" Hug hug kiss kiss. "Come in." I told her and when she came in, I saw,"A Louie Vuitton Trolley 50 Bosphore!""Good taste!"

* * *

So when she put her suuitcase in the closet, we talked until she bumped into Aunty Alex. So while they talked about Abby's new job as a Curse-Breaker. And Aunty Alex gave good advice from her work in the field. 

So for a while we talked and talked and ate alight snack. Then Abby looked at the clock and said that it was late.

I ran to my bedroom along with Abby and Aunty Alex. I went to my ginormousgiant + enormous walk-in closet. I also have a seperate one for my shoes. I went to my closet where I had placed my outfit out already.

I wore a nice bra and a thong I liked. Then I put on my Studded Silk Chiffon Babydoll dress from BeBe. As for Pants,I had on Carmen Rhinestone Logo jeans, with Pyramid Hinge bangles, and Salma Chain Sandals. And my new Swarovski Krystle sunglasses. And Large Rhinestone Hoop earrings.

Aunty Alex however went all the way to Sexyville. Aunty Alex also wearing BeBe had on a their Baloon Sleeve Mini Dress, Yasmin Polka Dot Peep Toe Pump, Square Metal Bangles, Belted Trench Coat, Gold Long Link earrings, and the Circle Icon Satin Chain Tote Bag. Me I had hers in red.

We looked good. I used my body products from before and my makeup was kinda sultry and sugar and spice.

* * *

The bell rang-again- and Abby answered it as she was the first to get into the elevator. Agent Hanks from the Ministry. He's one of the best Aurors and He has a kindly face. His eyes are Cerulean blue eyes and a slightly hooked nose. He has a tan and has greatdowny brown hair that has blonde streaks. He,also, is 27. He is the penultimate part of our group. My suitcase got summoned by Agent Ace Hanks. Hanks is middle eastern,too. 

As we left,I said bye to my childhood home.

* * *

We went right to JFK, and met up with Uncle Carl. We went to the line for EOS Airline. We were treated like royalty.When we boarded, I was in awe of the plane. /Man, this shit is friggin' awesome!/

II sat down and relaxed. They served us food, we talked, I listened to music and movies.As we started to land little did I know that this year would change my life forever. Maybe for good ... or not?

* * *

A/N: I'm so so sorry 4 not updating so soon. I've been busy.I hope you like it. I worked very hard on it. Over 4000 words! please r&r. nEXT CHAPTER Coming up soon. But you need to review! 


End file.
